falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
NCR military police
Embassy Guard: Hoover Dam: |tag skills ='Default': Explosives: 46 Melee Weapons: 46 Guns: 46 Embassy Guard: Explosives: 59 Melee Weapons: 56 Guns: 57 Unarmed: 66 Hoover Dam: Explosives: 66 Melee Weapons: 66 Guns: 66 |level ='Default': 5 Embassy Guard: 8 Hoover Dam: 10 |derived ='Default': Hit Points: 50 DT: 12 Embassy Guard: Hit Points: 85 DT: 12 Hoover Dam: Hit Points: 75 DT: 12 |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} NCR military police are NCR troopers serving as military police, patrolling the New Vegas Strip and guarding the NCR Embassy in 2281. Soldiers named NCR trooper MP can be found stationed as security at Camp Forlorn Hope, as well as at Hoover Dam during President Kimball's speech. NCR military police are equipped exclusively with cattle prods, and can see through disguises. Their jurisdiction includes internal affairs and intelligence, as well as guarding important NCR figure-heads. Lieutenant Carrie Boyd is a leading member of the NCR military police. Background The NCR military police found guarding the NCR Embassy are marginally stronger than those patrolling the New Vegas Strip, and also are trained in unarmed combat. The military police at the embassy drop NCR dogtags when killed, unlike their counterparts. NCR MPs at Hoover Dam are marginally stronger than any of the other NCR military police presences, and are also equipped with combat knives rather than cattle prods. While NCR MPs at Camp Forlorn Hope are equipped with 10mm pistols, giving them an advantage in range. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions A few of the NCR military police will either attack the Courier or make him/her give them 200 caps, depending on if you encounter them on the Strip or in the Wasteland. This only happens if the Courier has a bad reputation with the NCR. If the Courier kills them, he/she will still gain NCR infamy, along with turning other NCR soldiers and citizens around him/her hostile. Inventory Notable quotes | | }} Appearances NCR military police appear only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * They may randomly became hostile to the courier when inside the NCR Embassy, despite having good NCR and good Strip Reputation. Killing them when they are hostile causes you to lose Strip reputation despite them attacking you first. This may be triggered by wearing an NCR disguise and using the monorail at Camp McCarran to gain access to the strip for the very first time (Unconfirmed). It could also be triggered by entering the strip by any means other than having 2000 caps therefore not making it a bug at all (Mick and Ralph's passport, monorail, etc.). A solution to this is to run into Vault 21 and kill them there, as you won't lose any Strip Fame, or the Securitrons won't attack you. * The base id might spawn cazadores occasionally. * A MP may approach you in the embassy after completing Things That Go Boom and become hostile after talking to you (he says it is "a surprise to see you on the strip and no one fucks with the NCR and gets away with it" etc.), even if you are idolized by both the NCR and the Strip. He may even spawn outside of the Strip, for example Westside. Gallery NCR military police Embassy.jpg|The MP guarding the NCR Embassy Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR characters Category:New California Republic Army characters Category:New Vegas Strip characters de:RNK-Feldjäger fr:Police Militaire de la RNC ru:Военный полицейский НКР uk:Військовий поліцейський НКР